


The Apprentice's Quest But With the LionCinder. Kits

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Series: A Vision of Shadows But With the Cinderlion Kits [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As in it's a rewrite w/ the Cinderlion kits, Gen, It's Fernsong, It's Squirrelflight, LGBT Cats (Warriors), Not Canon Compliant - A Vision of Shadows Series, Takes place in the same universe as my Po4 AU, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, warriors rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: I feel like we got gypped by not getting an arc focusing on the Cinderlion kits, so here we are.For many moons, the warrior cats have lived in peace in their territories around the lake. But a dark shadow looms on the horizon, and the time has come for one young cat to shape his destiny—and the fate of all the warrior Clans.Sorrelpaw, the daughter of ThunderClan warriors Berrynose and Lionblaze, is determined to find her place as a  medicine cat. But she begins to have strange visions...The warrior cat Clans have enjoyed many moons of peace and prosperity—but a dark season approaches, and those days will soon be over.Guided by a mysterious vision, the young apprentice of must go on a dangerous journey... a journey that may be the Clans' only hope.
Relationships: Berrynose/Lionblaze (Warriors), Blossomfall/Ivypool (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Briarlight/Dovewing (Warriors), Cinderheart & Lionblaze (Warriors), Cinderheart/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Fernsong/Ivypool (one-sided), Hollytuft & Sorrelstripe & Fernsong (Warriors), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: A Vision of Shadows But With the Cinderlion Kits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805887
Kudos: 9





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting this took a while, aHHH-

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bramblestar—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw. Nursing two kits, Alderkit (dark ginger tom) and Sparkkit (orange tabby she-kit).

Medicine cat(s): Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest  
Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Sorrelpaw (dark brown she-cat)  
Cloudtail—long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches  
Thornclaw—golden-brown tabby tom  
Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes  
Birchfall—light brown tabby tom  
Berrynose—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail  
Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom  
Poppyfrost—pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat  
Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat  
Apprentice, Fernpaw (yellow tabby tom)  
Briarlight—dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters  
Blossomfall—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches  
Apprentice, Hollypaw (black she-cat)  
Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Ivypool—silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Dovewing—pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
Cherryfall—ginger she-cat  
Molewhisker—brown-and-cream tom  
Snowbush—white, fluffy tom  
Ambermoon—pale ginger she-cat  
Dewnose—gray-and-white tom  
Stormcloud—(formerly Frankie); gray tabby tom

Queens: Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace  
Lilyheart—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (mother to Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches)

Elders: Purdy—plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner  
Graystripe—long-haired gray tom  
Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Millie—striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Rowanstar—ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost—black-and-white tom

Medicine cat: Littlecloud—very small, elderly tabby tom

Warriors: Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Needlepaw  
Tigerheart—dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Sleekpaw  
Stonewing—white tom  
Apprentice, Juniperpaw  
Spikefur—dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head  
Apprentice, Yarrowpaw  
Wasptail—yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Strikepaw  
Dawnpelt—cream-furred she-cat  
Apprentice, Beepaw  
Snowbird—sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes  
Scorchfur—dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn  
Berryheart—black-and-white she-cat  
Cloverfoot—gray tabby she-cat  
Rippletail—white tom  
Sparrowtail— large tabby tom  
Mistcloud—spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

Queens: Grassheart—pale brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose—black she-cat (mother to Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tom with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit)

Elders: Oakfur—small brown tom  
Kinkfur—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Ratscar—brown tom with long scar across his back

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar—brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring—brown-and-white tom

Medicine cat(s): Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

Warriors: Nightcloud—black she-cat  
Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes  
Crowfeather—dark gray tom  
Apprentice, Fernpaw (dark brown she-cat)  
Leaftail—dark tabby tom, amber eyes  
Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws  
Breezepelt—black tom with amber eyes  
Furzepelt—gray-and-white she-cat  
Larkwing—pale brown tabby she-cat  
Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat  
Slightfoot—black tom with a white flash on his chest  
Oatclaw—pale brown tabby tom  
Featherpelt—gray tabby she-cat  
Hootwhisker—dark gray tom

Queens: Heathertail—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Smokekit, a gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown she-kit)

Elders: Whitetail—small white she-cat

RIVERCLAN  
Leader: Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker—black tom

Medicine cat(s): Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine—gray tabby she-cat

Warriors: Mintfur—light gray tabby tom  
Duskfur—brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Shadepaw (dark brown she-cat)  
Minnowtail—dark gray she-cat  
Mallownose—light brown tabby tom  
Petalfur—gray-and-white she-cat  
Curlfeather—pale brown she-cat  
Podlight—gray and white tom  
Heronwing—dark gray-and-black tom  
Shimmerpelt—silver she-cat  
Lizardtail—light brown tom  
Apprentice, Foxpaw (russet tabby tom)  
Havenpelt—black-and-white she-cat  
Perchwing—gray-and-white she-cat  
Sneezecloud—gray-and-white tom  
Brackenpelt—tortoiseshell she-cat  
Jayclaw—gray tom  
Owlnose—brown tabby tom

Queens: Lakeheart—gray tabby she-cat  
Icewing—white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Nightkit and Breezekit)

Elders: Mosspelt—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the medicine cats are given a prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather's POV.

_ Jayfeather and Leafpool walked close to  _ one another, struggling to keep warm. Their tabby pelts were both quite thin, and the area near the Moonpool was strangely cold.

The blind tabby tom paused as they both reached the top of the hill, taking a moment to think about everything that had happened the past few seasons.  _ We lost so much… Firestar, Ferncloud, Sorreltail,  _ Hollyleaf _ … but we gained new warriors, and Cinderheart kitted… _

“Have you forgotten the way?”

Jayfeather sighed at his mother’s purr. “No, I was just thinking… we’ve lost so much in the past few seasons. The Battle Against the Dark Forest caused so much pain in the Clans, both mentally and physically, and we still haven’t recovered.”

Brackenfur still hadn’t recovered from losing his mate, no cat in ThunderClan had recovered from losing their leader, it all seemed bad.

“Yes, but we also gained so much,” Leafpool pointed out, “Cinderheart’s kits, for one, Stormcloud joined the Clan, Bramblestar is a great leader, and Squirrelflight a great deputy. We’ll recover soon enough.”

Jayfeather nodded, following the brown tabby down the hill. He felt his paws fill in the slots left by the cats who’d lived at the lake seasons ago, whose memory had been forgotten by all but a few cats.  _ I wonder if any of these are Half Moon or Fallen Leaves’ pawprints… _

Continuing into the cave, Willowshine’s familiar voice sounded.

“Took you long enough,” she mewed, “we were about to start without you.”

“Thank StarClan you didn’t,” Jayfeather hissed, “I’d prefer to be able to talk about what’s happening in ThunderClan, thanks,” he continued on, “Cinderheart’s kitting went well, and Fernkit, Hollykit and Sorrelkit are all playful lumps of fur.”

“That’s excellent,” Mothwing meowed, “now, I just have one question-where’s Littlecloud?”

“He didn’t look so good at the last Gathering,” Kestrelflight’s mew was full of worry, “I hope he’s alright.”

“He’s getting old, he should have an apprentice by now…” Leafpool murmured.

“Losing Flametail was probably too much for him - it wouldn’t surprise me if he simply didn’t want the same to happen again.” Willowshine mewed.

“Now, if we could get on with it,” Jayfeather lashed his tail at the medicine cats, “I’d like to speak to StarClan.”

The five medicine cats huddled together, drinking from the glowing pool. Jayfeather closed his eyes, opening them and lightly smiling as clouded sight loomed.

He was aware of the other medicine cats being there with him.

“Leopardstar?” Mothwing asked, making her way to her mother figure, Willowshine close behind.

“Oh, Firestar!” Leafpool exclaimed, walking faster than normal to her father.

“Barkface,” Kestrelflight mewed with a nod.

“Where’s Littlecloud?” a cat inquired. Blackstar, Jayfeather realized.

“We assume he was too sick to attend,” worry was clear in Leafpool’s voice.

“What do you have to tell us?” the RiverClan medicine cat asked. Jayfeather found it odd she was here. But then again, did she not believe them, or just not think they were as smart as one may think?

All four of the cats’ voices said it in unison.

“ _ Fern’s song, the striped sorrel and tufted holly will clear the sky. Four will become five, as it always should’ve been. A shine of violet and branching twig will be your only connection to the sky.” _

The dream began to fade, but Jayfeather could see a dark brown tabby tail before his vision faded.

The cat smelled of ThunderClan, he noted.

The words that the StarClan cats had spoken echoed in his mind...

_ Four will become five, as it always should’ve been... _

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this'll have not only Sorrel's POV, but also Holly and Fern's. I kinda want the plot to be different, but I'm keeping it the same.


End file.
